


Breathless and True

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-07
Updated: 2004-03-07
Packaged: 2019-06-19 10:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: This is sex. She's having sex in her kitchen with the girl Clark Kent's been obsessed with his entire life, except that none of this is about Clark, it's just about how all of a sudden it feels as though has been waiting for Lana to touch it.





	Breathless and True

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

Breathless and True

 

 

## Breathless and True

### by Nifra Idril

Lana's not graceful. She moves quickly, though, with an economy of motion - not a gesture wasted. There's something almost _neat_ , clean about it, Chloe thinks, as she watches Lana push back her hair with one hand and ring up a customer's order with the other. Her hand's bent at the wrist where a yellow scrunchie is perched, and her fingers toy with a long straight strand of dark hair as she hands change back over the counter. She smiles quickly, perfunctorily, just a quick curve of lips. It's so different than Lana's real smiles, the ones that start with the corners of her eyes turning up and her nose crinkling a little and end with an involuntary half laugh. 

Chloe wonders how anybody could be satisfied with the fake ones, and when she started noticing the difference. 

* * *

They're in the same English, science and history classes, but Lana's taking economy and Chloe's in advanced Spanish. Lana sits in front of Chloe in English and history and beside her in science. When she's bored, she plays with her hair - flicking it over her shoulders over and over again and Chloe can smell her shampoo. It's like flowers, something simple and bright, the way Lana pretends to be. 

When Chloe gets bored, she scratches out trial headlines all over her text book. Things like, "LAST CASUALTY OF THE BATTLE OF THE BULGE: STUDENT DIES OF BOREDOM" or "NOT TO BE: PATTERSON OUTLAWS `TO BE' VERBS IN FINAL HAWTHORNE ESSAYS". 

Sometimes she just writes her own name over and over, like it's a byline. Chloe Sullivan, AP, is scrawled all along the margins of her notebooks. It makes Lana roll her eyes and laugh. "Somebody's got tunnel vision," she teases. 

"No, somebody just knows what she wants," Chloe always responds primly. Lana usually just nods, goes back to what she was doing before, but sometimes...sometimes she looks up at Chloe, her eyes vivid and wide, and looks at Chloe. She doesn't say the word, but there's a question that hangs there, between them. 

"Do you really?" Lana asks silently. 

And Chloe always looks away. She turns her head, or looks back at the notebook, or closes her eyes. What she wants to say is she doesn't even know what Lana's trying to ask her, not really. But then, that's not completely true, either. 

* * *

Chloe never used to be afraid of being alone in the Torch at night, not even after it almost burned down with her in it during freshman year. It was _her_ place - everything was where it was because she'd put it there. It's not that she's scared now, precisely, just that she starts to get a little jumpy from time to time, when it gets too quiet. When she can't stop thinking. 

She starts to type and she can hear the quiet click of her fingers striking the keyboard, and the hum of her computer. The cursor moves, and words appear - one thin black letter after one another, but Chloe isn't thinking about the cafeteria worker's strike any more than she's thinking about her pre-cal homework. 

Lana sleeps on her back, with her mouth open. She snores a little, just little sounds that Chloe can hear when Lana leaves the door open, which is more often than not these days. She doesn't sleep easily, either - she murmurs to herself all night long, turning over and over. Chloe can hear that, too, the sound Lana's small body makes as she flops over in her sleep. The wall isn't that thick. Chloe can hear pretty much everything; the rustling of sheets, Lana's soft voice as she mutters to herself, the low catches of breath that start of slow and get faster and faster as the rustling gets louder until Lana whispers, "Oh!" 

And Chloe just lies there, and listens, and feels her cheeks heat up, and that's what she can't stop thinking about. Why does she _listen_? 

How could she _not_? 

* * *

"Chloe, wake up," Lana says, shaking her shoulder. "Come on. You said you'd give me a ride to the Talon this morning and help me open. No going back on it now; I let Denise have the day off." 

Chloe blinks, and blinks again, until Lana stops looking fuzzy around the edges. She's perched next to Chloe on the bed, and the towel she's wearing looks so white against her skin. There are beads of water on Lana's smooth thighs. Chloe doesn't think, she just reaches out and brushes some of them off. Lana's skin is warm, and slick, and Chloe's hand doesn't seem to want to leave it. 

Lana hisses in a breath, and her fingers tighten on Chloe's shoulder. "Wake up," she says again, licking her bottom lip - just the tip of her tongue, sweeping out, fast and nervous. Lana's trying to sound cheerful, but her voice wavers a little. Chloe blinks again, and pulls her hand back. 

"I'm up," she mumbles, peeling back the covers. "Give me about ten minutes and I'll be ready," Chloe tells Lana, not looking at her. 

"Okay," Lana whispers. "That's fine." 

When she walks past Chloe to the door, Lana puts a shy hand over Chloe's shoulder. It's damp, and small. 

"Thanks for doing this," she says. "I really appreciate it." 

Chloe just shivers, and nods. 

* * *

"Okay, wait, Lana, did you want whipped cream on that mochaccino or was it on the hot chocolate?" Chloe calls over her shoulder, as she mixes the drink in her hands. 

"Uhm, it was whipped cream on the mochaccino," Lana answers, from right behind her, so close that Lana's hair brushes over Chloe's shoulder as she reaches for the cinnamon on the shelf over Chloe's head. 

Chloe's neck tingles, the skin suddenly extra sensitive, as though she's expecting to be touched there, kissed there and Lana's this warm presence behind her. 

"Whipped cream on the mochaccino," Chloe echoes weakly. "Got it." 

"Great," Lana says in her ear, and her lips are so _close_ to Chloe, close enough that if Chloe just turned her head...just turned it a little... 

"Oh, and can you make another couple of espressos, too?" Lana asks, moving back to the counter. Chloe hears the clink of mugs as Lana sets them down, and looks over her shoulder. 

Lana grins at her. "This morning the real caffeine addicts are out," she says, dimples appearing. Chloe wonders what it would feel like to trace those with her fingertips. 

Instead she grips the counter tightly, and it's cool in her hand. "No problem," she murmurs. 

* * *

Her dad's working, so it's just Chloe and Lana when they come home from the Talon. Chloe sprawls out across the sofa, and stares up at the ceiling. 

"Wow, I never realized how long eight hours really is," Chloe says, and Lana laughs as she picks Chloe's legs up and sits down, depositing them in her lap. 

"It's eight whole hours all right," Lana agrees. She taps Chloe's shin twice, and Chloe lifts her head. "I know I've been saying it all day, but I really appreciate your help today." 

Lana's hand lingers there, on Chloe's leg. Chloe can feel it through the fabric of her jeans, Lana's fingers curved just over her shin, lightly. 

She smiles a little shakily at Lana, and lays her head back against the armrest again. "It was fun. Besides, it wasn't like I wouldn't have been there anyway." 

"Yeah, true," Lana agrees, and her hand's still there, right on Chloe's leg, and against Chloe's knees is the warmth of Lana's flat stomach, and Chloe wonders abstractly why she didn't wear a skirt today. Why her breath is coming so short. 

She closes her eyes, swallows a little, and says, "So, Dad's not going to be home until late tonight, you know. Just you and me for dinner." 

"So, pizza again, or do you want to cook something?" Lana asks, and her fingertips swish back and forth over the denim, stroking little diagonals. 

Chloe can feel her cheeks heating up, and tries to steady her voice. "We could...ah...go shopping. Get stuff for pasta?" she suggests. 

"I like pasta." Except it doesn't sound like Lana's talking about pasta at all, so Chloe picks her head up again. Lana's cheeks are pink, her eyes bright, and her hand moves up a little, to cover Chloe's knee, thumb stroking over the line there. "I like pasta a lot," Lana says, eyes locked with Chloe's. 

"Yeah, me, too," Chloe breathes, staring at Lana's lips. They look wet, like Lana's been licking them again, but Lana's expression is still, serious. 

The phone rings, and Chloe jumps and hits her head on the couch. 

"Hi, Clark," Lana is saying, when Chloe stops wincing. "Yeah, Chloe's right here." 

She takes the phone, and their fingers brush, but Lana pushes herself up off the couch, dislodging Chloe's legs. 

"Chloe, hey, Pete and I were going to go out to Miller's Field and check out the rocks, like we were talking about earlier. We were thinking about going around eight. Pete could swing by here, pick me up, and we could meet there?" Clark says by way of greeting. 

Chloe turns, looks over her shoulder. Lana's in the kitchen looking into the refrigerator, her hair pulled up in a ponytail. Chloe wants to rub her hand over the nape of it, and tug lightly on Lana's hair until it hangs around her shoulders. 

"I can't, Clark, I'm busy tonight," she tells him quickly. "Sorry." 

"Oh, yeah, that's fine," Clark says, sounding surprised. "Are you okay? You were pretty excited about this earlier..." 

"Yeah, I've just got, you know, stuff to do," she responds in an undertone, and feels her stomach tighten with nerves. "Busy." 

"Okay," Clark says finally, "well, we'll call you if there's anything there." 

They say their goodbyes, and Chloe hangs up, rubbing her hands over her jeans as she walks into the kitchen. "So," she says to Lana with a bright smile, "supermarket?" 

* * *

Every time their hands touch, they look at each other. Just little sidelong glances, from beneath their eyelashes, and whenever Chloe catches Lana looking, Lana giggles. They stand so close to one another, and when Chloe's trying to pick out tomatoes, Lana comes up behind her, right up against her back so that Chloe can feel the press of Lana's breasts, and Lana reaches around her, picks up one of them. 

"What about this one?" Lana asks, and her voice is low, lower than it normally is, and Chloe thinks, I am being seduced by Lana Lang. And I really, really like it. 

It makes her smile, and she turns her head so that her nose brushes against Lana's cheek. "Looks great," Chloe tells her, and Lana grins. When she steps back, her hand trails over Chloe's hip, just a little. 

* * *

In the kitchen, as they cook, it seems like three seconds can't pass without one of them finding an excuse to touch the other, and Chloe's fine with that. 

Lana cups her shoulder, to get Chloe's attention. 

Chloe moves Lana out of the way, guiding her with gentle hands on Lana's waist. 

Lana brushes Chloe's hair out of Chloe's face. 

Chloe flicks the tip of Lana's nose for teasing her. 

Lana leans against Chloe as she stirs the tomato sauce. 

Chloe wraps her hand around Lana's, to lift the spoon and sneak a taste. 

Lana rubs sauce off Chloe's cheek, letting her thumb linger next Chloe's mouth. 

Neither one of them breathes, until Chloe turns her head, just a little. Just enough so that Lana's thumb rests lightly on lips. Chloe lets out a shaking breath against it, her eyes locked with Lana's. The other girl's cheeks are pink, and her thumb twitches, sweeps once over Chloe's lower lip. And the feeling that runs over Chloe's body is like an anticipation of hands, a suggestion of fingers sweeping over her skin. 

Her eyes drift shut, and Chloe whispers, "If...if you're going to kiss me, now would be a good time." 

"Yeah," Lana replies, just a breath of a word that tickles over Chloe's skin as she leans in, and Chloe wants to see this so she snaps her eyes open. Lana's studying her face, bright eyes searching Chloe's expression, and Chloe hopes that whatever Lana's looking for is there because she wants this so much it's an almost an ache. 

Wants it so much that she shifts her whole body closer, and feels Lana's shoulder against hers, the warm line of Lana's side pressed against her own and catches her breath. 

"Chloe," Lana starts, but she's shifting too, coming closer, her hand fitted to the basin of Chloe's hip, and Chloe knows, Chloe's whole body knows that this is really going to happen. "Do you...do you really want this? Want me?" 

Before the question's even out, Chloe's telling Lana, "Yes." 

And Lana's lashes sweep down and her hand trails across Chloe's face, to the nape of Chloe's neck, lying there gently as Lana presses her lips against Chloe's. They're soft, and sweet, and Lana's tongue is little and quick as it flicks out, over Chloe's mouth. When Chloe gasps, Lana slips inside and teases Chloe's tongue into play, kissing Chloe slowly and shyly and so wonderfully that Chloe can't help the little moan that escapes. 

Lana presses in, closer, and she's so small, and so soft and Chloe really likes the way she feels there, tight against Chloe's body. She likes the feeling of Lana's curves beneath her hands as she pulls Lana close, closer, and the way Lana tastes. 

They kiss for minutes, until the water boils over, and startles them both. They're both flushed, but Lana's hand stays on the nape of Chloe's neck as Chloe reaches over and turns off the heat. 

When Chloe turns back, she can see Lana thinking - the wrinkle of her brow, and the flash of her eyes as she works through something in her head. 

"Hi," Chloe says nervously, smiling a little. 

Lana squeezes her hip gently, comforting, smiling back, "Hi." 

"That was nice," Chloe offers, feeling foolish, and Lana's smile widens. "Really nice." 

"I thought so, too," Lana agrees, her cheeks pinkening further. "Even better than I imagined." 

Grinning widely, Chloe leans further into Lana, reaching up to toy with Lana's hair. She twines the long, dark strands around her finger, and asks, "So, how...how long have you been, uhm, imagining me? I mean, imagining me kissing you? Or, you know, kissing me." 

"Longer than you'd think," Lana admits, with a chuckle. "Although, I guess, it was more...it took a while for me to figure it out." 

"Yeah, me too," Chloe says, reaching up to trace the lines of Lana's dimples. "It...I didn't think.... You knew I could hear you at night, didn't you?" 

With a deep breath, Lana nods, her eyes never leaving Chloe's. "I wanted you to," she whispers, her hazel eyes so wide and shining so vividly that it's like looking into the sun, so Chloe closes her eyes, and leans in. 

This kiss is different than the other. It's more definite, like Lana's sure now that Chloe won't change her mind halfway through - like Chloe is, too. And Chloe nibbles at Lana's bottom lip, traces the lines of Lana's teeth with her tongue, and lets her hands roam over Lana's back, feeling the curve and dip of Lana's spine, the flare of Lana's hips, her ass. 

Lana's hands roam, too. She tangles one in Chloe's hair, and the other strokes lightly over Chloe's stomach, moving higher and higher until Lana reaches up, molds her hand to Chloe's breast. 

Chloe's surprised when all she does is gasp into their kiss instead of bursting into fire. Lana presses her against the counter, takes the kiss over, and her thumb flicks restlessly over Chloe's nipple - working it through the thin cotton. Lana breaks the kiss, bites lightly along Chloe's jaw, sucks on her ear lobe, and Chloe just gasps for air and holds onto Lana's hips. Her fingers clench and unclench spasmodically as Lana drags kisses along her neck. 

This is sex. She's having sex in her kitchen with the girl Clark Kent's been obsessed with his entire life, except none of this is about Clark, it's just about how all of a sudden it feels as though her skin has been waiting for Lana to touch it - since the first time they met. It doesn't make any sense, but it feels so good, it feels so _right_ , it feels like electricity crackling up and over her, when Lana breathes on against her, when Lana's other hand comes up to cup Chloe's other breast. 

"Oh, God," she whispers, and Lana pulls back and just _grins_ at Chloe, and it's an expression that Chloe's never seen before. It's almost sly, and definitely playful, and maybe a little bit smug, and Chloe wants to see that more often. She wants to see it all the time, and right now she wants to kiss those curving lips. So she does - she drags Lana's mouth back up to her own, and she licks her way back into Lana's mouth. 

And kissing Lana is something that couldn't have been expected to be this much _fun_. Lana's good at it, but then, Chloe realizes, she's had more practice at it than Chloe has, and she just _plays_ Chloe with her hands the whole time, sliding them up under Chloe's shirt, under her bra even. Her hands are small, and bold, and fingers feel just amazing against Chloe's skin, rolling her nipples gently, cupping her breasts firmly. 

Chloe pulls away, and maps the line of Lana's jaw with her tongue, licks down and down, learning the taste of Lana's skin. It's sweet, like melon, and so soft underneath Chloe's lips. Chloe loves the shudder that runs through Lana when she bites lightly where Lana's neck meets her shoulder. 

"We should probably go upstairs," Chloe manages to pant against Lana's collarbone as she licks along it. "Somewhere with a bed...if you want to," she adds hastily, looking up to catch Lana's facial expression. 

"We don't have to," Lana says slowly, "if this is moving too fast for you." 

Chloe rolls her eyes, and bites Lana again, a little harder this time. "I think I'd believe that more if your hands weren't still up my shirt," she teases, and Lana giggles, letting go of Chloe and pulling her hands out. 

"Do you want to?" Chloe asks again, serious. 

"Yeah," Lana breathes, smile slowly, widely. "I'd really, really like that." 

"Me too," Chloe says, and Lana presses a quick kiss to Chloe's mouth before taking her hand. They walk up the stairs together, and Chloe squeezes Lana's fingers as she opens to the door to her room. 

"So...what...how do we do this?" Chloe asks, with a little nervous laugh. "I mean, I've never..." 

"Me neither," Lana says quickly, looking down and letting her hair fall in front of her face like a shield, before glancing up. "Can I?" she asks, reaching over to the hem of Chloe's shirt and tugging up on it a little. 

"Yeah, sure," Chloe says breathlessly, and lets Lana pull her shirt over her head. "Uhm, you, too," she adds, blushing as she looks up. 

Lana's eyes travel over her body, and Chloe almost feels like Lana's already touching her everywhere that gaze lands. She watches Lana's hands as they quickly unbutton the front of the shirt Lana's wearing, and then push it aside, and Chloe's known for a long time that Lana was beautiful, she just didn't think about what that meant. She just never realized that Lana could be beautiful...for her. And every curve on Lana's body looks like a place that Chloe would like to reach out and touch, or press her lips against. 

So she does. She reaches out, and lets her hand fit itself to Lana's waist, and pull her close. She flicks her tongue against Lana's lips and reaches around to Lana's ponytail, pulling it down so that Lana's hair falls around her shoulders in loose, sexy waves. Chloe pulls back, just a little, and Lana's cheeks are pink, her lips are shining and wet, and her eyes are these hot, hungry slits and Chloe feels like there isn't enough air in the world. 

Lana's hands skim over her skin - palms flat against her stomach, over onto her back, fingers brushing against her as Lana undoes the hook to her bra and kisses her way across Chloe's shoulders, down to her chest, licking along the edge of the cups of Chloe's bra. And Chloe _wants_ \-- she wants so much. Her whole body is pulled tight by how much she wants Lana, and she's so ready for this. Ready for whatever Lana wants to do, so she slips the straps off her shoulders, and lets Lana pull her bra off. Lets Lana kiss the swells of her breasts, and pulls Lana down on top of her as she collapses backward, onto the bed. Her legs won't hold her up anymore. 

She's chanting Lana's name, and unhooking Lana's bra when Lana sucks lightly on one of her nipples. Chloe's breath catches and her back arches and they both really need to be naked, right _now_ or she very well may die. 

"Is that okay?" Lana whispers against her skin, and all Chloe can manage in response is an inarticulate moan as she pulls Lana's bra off. Her hands are restless over Lana's back, as Lana's lips and tongue keep teasing her breasts. She smoothes her palms over the long line of Lana's back over and over again, slipping her fingers under the waistband of Lana's jeans, under Lana's underwear, brushing the soft skin there as she arches into the touch of Lana's mouth. 

And suddenly Lana's leg is between hers, and that thigh is just in the most perfect place _ever_. Firm, and god it feels good, pressed tight against Chloe where she needs it most, as she arches against it, pressing herself down onto Lana. She rocks against Lana's thigh, moaning pretty continuously now. They kiss - hot, sloppy, and for a long time as Chloe cups Lana's breast with one hand and fumbles with Lana's jeans. 

"Can I?" Chloe asks, and Lana gives her a grin, and a husky, "Yes." 

The zipper slides down slowly, and Chloe tugs the jeans down and off Lana, throws them to the ground. She smoothes her hand over Lana's underwear, and Lana's...wet. Chloe can tell through the thin fabric, and it gives her this thrill, makes her gasp, because _she_ did that. 

Chloe's fingers toy with the elastic at the top of the waistband of Lana's panties. Lana hisses in a breath, nods and arches her hips up when Chloe's hand slips down, into Lana's panties, where Lana's hot, and wet, and it's really not that different from doing this to herself - just the angle's different. Slick, slippery, and Lana really, really wants her, and Chloe loves that, loves that the name Lana's murmuring right now is hers. 

Lana throws her head back and arches into Chloe's hand when Chloe rubs her clit, and she's making noises now that just turn Chloe on even more. Noises that Chloe's heard at night through the thin walls and the crack in the door, but never this close up, never this abandoned. Lana reaches down, and peels her underwear off, spreads her legs and Chloe leans up, kisses Lana as she keeps rubbing, and this is what Chloe kept trying to keep herself from thinking about when she'd hear Lana, late at night. When she'd try to keep herself from picturing Lana, flushed, her head thrashing from side to side on the pillow, her body ready and thrusting up for more and more and more. But now Chloe can do more than just think about it - she can see it, she can _give_ Lana what she's asking for. What she needs. 

Presses two fingers into Lana, where it's even hotter, and wetter, and so tight, and Lana's eyes fly open. Her hips buck up, and she's whimpering, and that small helpless noise just goes straight through Chloe, makes her shiver, makes her pull her fingers out and push them back in. She finds the rhythm that Lana's hips are setting, and follows it. 

And full fledged sex with Lana Lang is never what she expected from her life this time last week, but God, maybe she'll never stop because the way Lana feels all around her as she plunges her fingers in and out is amazing, but maybe not as amazing as the feeling of her panting into Chloe's ear. Puffs of moist air, hot from Lana's mouth, just tingling over Chloe's skin as Lana's whimpers get louder and louder, and she bucks up faster and harder. 

Chloe bites her way down Lana's neck, licks the hollow at the base, then sucks a mark onto Lana's chest, between her breasts. Low enough so that no one will see it, but they'll both know it's there, and Lana's practically wailing Chloe's name now as Chloe's fingers move faster and faster, until Lana tightens further around her fingers, and arches up, tense like a bow string. 

She calls Chloe's name and throws her head back and all around Chloe's fingers, Lana's just...pulsing. She's going crazy and Chloe's stunned because she just made Lana _come_ and there's this look on Lana's face right now, as she looks at Chloe - like Chloe's the only thing in the room. 

Lana's eyes are almost glowing and she looks as purely happy as Chloe's ever seen her - and so pretty she looks almost unreal. 

"Uhm, that was...was that okay?" Chloe asks, against Lana's lips as Lana leans forward and just kisses her sweetly, slowly. It's weird to feel Lana smiling, right up close against Chloe's lips like that, but it's nice, too. 

"Chloe, you're amazing," she says, so seriously that Chloe almost believes it. Could be that if Lana kept saying that every day, soon enough Chloe would _have_ to believe it. 

"But you still have your jeans on." Lana adds, eyes flickering with amusement as she smoothes her hands down Chloe's waist, to the tab of her jeans. "And that's definitely not allowed." 

"It's not?" Chloe pants as Lana nibbles on her earlobe and undoes her pants. 

Lana grins, and peels Chloe's jeans all the way off. "Nope. This is a jeans-off party." 

"Oh, well, glad you took care of that," Chloe manages as Lana's hand molds itself to her crotch, rubbing over her and it feels good, and it's got her sucking in breath after breath - dizzy and wanting. "Hate to be...oh _GOD_...over dressed," she murmurs. 

"You still are," Lana teases, hooking her fingers underneath the waistband and tugging, and Chloe never would have guessed the way that Lana can just _smolder_ like this. She never would have guessed how needed Lana's lips would be on her skin, or how good Lana's fingers would feel, touching her. Touching her all over - the curve of her hip, the swell of her breast, and most of all right _there_ , when Lana flicks her thumb of Chloe's clit. 

And there's no way that Chloe could talk now, no way she could do anything but just arch into Lana's hand, and moan and gasp, especially when Lana's fingers are inside her, and she wonders if it was this good when she did it to Lana. Because this is like some kind of fire, burning her from the inside out, all over her - like electricity that's making her whole body undulate, hips snapping up to meet Lana's thrusts. It's just taking her over until all she can think about is how damned _good_ this feels - how amazing, and if Lana's thumb would be faster on her clit ...just like _that_ then she'd - then she'd --- 

Chloe practically screams when she comes, contracting around Lana's fingers, and Lana whispers soothingly in her ear, words that Chloe can't understand at all because she can barely hear anything over the pounding of her own heart. 

It's nice to lie still for a while, boneless against the rumpled coverlet of her bed, just feeling her body relax, so Chloe does. When she turns to Lana, Lana's smiling lazily, playing with Chloe's hair. "Hi," she says, with a giggle. 

Chloe closes her eyes, and laughs, too. "Hey there." 

"You really _are_ amazing," Lana says to Chloe's shoulder, absently kissing a freckle. 

"Wow, actually, right now? I think that's _my_ line," Chloe replies, still a little breathless, and Lana blushes, hides her face. "So...that was basically one of the most earth shattering experiences I've ever had in my entire life." 

Lana sits up, pushes her hair behind her ears. "Mine, too," she says, brows crinkling like they do whenever she's really serious, and it makes Chloe smile. 

"Good, that's...that's _really_ good," she murmurs, eyes locked with Lana's and the moment stretches between them, long and comfortable and quiet until Chloe turns pink and looks away. "So, uhm, not to kill the afterglow or anything, but what do we do now?" 

"Now?" Lana asks, standing up and stretching. Her hair is dark against her skin, and her grin is quick and bright. "Now we go eat dinner." 

"That's not exactly what I was asking," Chloe says slowly, "what I meant was more like - what do _we_ do now?" 

And Lana's eyes soften, as she reaches down, and frames her hands to Chloe's face, pulling her up for a kiss. "This," she says, pressing her lips against Chloe's, "we do _this_." 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fandom:  Smallville   
Title:   **Breathless and True**   
Author:   **Nifra Idril**   [email]   [[website]](http://neonnights.illuminatedtext.com)   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **NC-17**  |  ***slash***  |  **27k**  |  **03/07/04**   
Characters:  Chloe   
Pairings:  Chloe/Lana   
Summary:  This is sex. She's having sex in her kitchen with the girl Clark Kent's been obsessed with his entire life, except that none of this is about Clark, it's just about how all of a sudden it feels as though has been waiting for Lana to touch it.   
  



End file.
